Save Me From Him
by 1DsElbowDance
Summary: Zayn left her for fame. She hates him for leaving her when she most needed him. She thinks she can't trust anyone because of the abuse happening to her until she meets a certain Harry Styles. She forms an unthinkable relationship with him. What happens when Zayn sees again and how will he react?
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1**

**JESS POV**

Zayn Malik this, Zayn Malik that...if they knew the real him, he wouldn't have as many girls drooling over him and desperate to be with him. He pretended to be a mysterious, amazing human being. But to me, he wasn't mysterious, I knew everything about him. To me, he wasn't amazing, he was the boy that I needed who left me. I needed him and he left me. All the times I was there for him, especially when he needed me during his X Factor auditions, then he joined One Direction and moved to London and left me. I needed him and he wasn't there. The contact between us stopped as he stepped into fame, claiming he is still the same boy to everyone when I know that he isn't. My sweet, funny Zayn was gone, the one I thought I could trust, the one who told me he would be there for me, day and night, was gone. Now I know, the words from his mouth were all lies. I switched off the TV, unable to watch his perfect features anymore as he smiled at the camera, not a care in the world, at least certainly not any care about me. My face at the ground as I quickly walked from the mall, my dad would kill me. Literally. If he knew I was here, if he knew I had even so much as left the house, I will be in deep shit. Every night I'm left terrified, as he raises his arm to hit me. He's not a man. He's a drunk. He's meant to be my protector, my carer. I hate him. I hate Zayn. Most of all, I hate myself. If I was good at something, beautiful, someone special then I wouldn't be useless and disposable to them. Zayn was the best friend I had lost, the only person I trusted. It shows that I was right not to trust anyone and I never will again. He was the only person I thought I could talk to, who understood me, but he left me and I was an idiot to trust him. My head down, I heard shouting which I tried to block out, I bumped into someone and without properly looking at them the person had pushed me into an alleyway. My mouth opened to scream but the boys hands was now covering my mouth as I looked up, my eyes met the most perfect emerald eyes I had ever seen and all thoughts of shouting for help had left me. His handsome face was framed with his dark chocolate curly hair. The boy looked familiar. He cautiously let his hand off my mouth.

"Hi" he said awkwardly, a cheeky grin forming on his face, his face that looked like I could trust him with all my secrets.

"Hi..." I said, unsure of what to say. He looked at my rather blank expression and was thoughtful.

"Right, you kidnapping me or can I go?" I joked. His beautiful features lit up in a smile.

"You can go, on two conditions," he laughed. I froze.

"What...?" I asked, worried at what it would be.

"One, you tell me your name, and two, you give me your number," he winked confidently. He seemed friendly so I agreed. He leant over my shoulder as I typed in my name.

"Jess, that's a pretty name for a pretty face," he smiled flirtatiously. I rolled my eyes, I bet he says that to every single girl he meets. He laughed at my expression again.

"I'll text you later, Jess," he smiled.

"You didn't tell me your name?" I said as he turned to leave. He turned back to look at me, his face thoughtful and his face breaking into the more beautiful crooked smile as he had found what I said the most funny thing in the world.

"Harry, Harry Styles." he said, before looking both ways and running off.

Harry Styles...that name seemed familiar as if I should know it...but I don't.

**A/N REVIEW *GIVES ONE DIRECTION* ANY HELP FOR STORYLINE, CRITICISMS GRATEFULLY RECEIVED. LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK.**

**P.S. FOLLOW 1DsElbowDance ON TWITTER, I FOLLOW BACK. TAG #1DFF.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Jess POV**

My dad looked murderously angry as I came into the house.

"YOU LITTLE BITCH I'VE BEEN WAITING TWO HOURS. TWO BLOODY HOURS FOR MY DINNER." Wait, so it was my fault that we had no food in the house so I could actually cook dinner? His hand changed into a fist and I was prepared for the force in the stomach as he knocked the air out of me, he gripped the top of my arms hard and lifted me up before dumping me on the floor like I was a sack of potatoes. His own daughter was a sack of potatoes to him. He slapped my cheek, and I felt the blood rushing to it before he left, probably to get vodka, so he can pass out, drunk, again. Only now the tears ran from my eyes, crying in front of him just made him more angry. I lay still for five minutes, before hauling myself up and dragging myself to the kitchen. Trying not to rattle the pans in case he had passed out in which case I would not be _allowed_ to disturb him. I cooked up a simple plate of pasta, stuffing some in my mouth quickly, I would be in trouble if he came in the kitchen right now. My phone suddenly vibrated and I looked at the text from the unknown number

_Hi, this is Harry Styles. We met earlier. Wondering if you're not busy now to meet me at Costa? :) x_

I heard my dad begin stirring and quickly ran past him and out the front door. At this point, he didn't want me to be in his view, or else...so normally I'd go to my room, but he wouldn't know if I went out. I agreed to meet Harry and walked to Costa, I wore a big sweater to cover the bruises on my arm and my hood was pulled up on my head, to cover my still red face. Walking into Costa, I leapt a mile into the air, but realised it was only Harry tapping on my shoulder.

"Hi, again," he said in his gorgeous voice.

"Hi..." I smiled, looking around I wondered why most of the people were staring at us. As Harry ordered his drink, the man serving stared at him with wide eyes.

"Aren't you getting anything?" he asked curiously, I shook my head, I had no money as per usual. Harry ordered another drink.

"What...oh no, Harry, erm...I've already...erm...I can't afford to pay you back..." I muttered embarassed.

"Don't worry about it," he said cheerfully, leading us to a corner table.

"You know it's not raining in here..." he joked, looking at the hood covering my face. I reluctantly pulled it down, looking down at my drink, hoping he wouldn't notice the red marks on my face. Or hopefully he'd just be too polite to question me about it.

"So how's life?" he asked. The one question, that seemed so simple, but one that I didn't want him to ask and one I would have to lie about.

"Erm...fine...I guess..." I said awkwardly, I'm not the best liar. I looked up, my face turned away from him, and saw some girls holding their phones towards us.

"Why are they...?" I started.

"Do you know One Direction, the band...?" he asked, leaning forwards, his hands gently on top of mine.

"I've heard of them..." Somewhere...where? My head was filled with memories of Zayn, my eyes turning back towards the table, they landed on my watch. Crap.

"I've got to go," I said abruptly to Harry. Shit, my Dad is going to kill me, he's going to be walking into my room any second now. Harry looked shocked, but hugged me and I quickly ran back back to the place that was supposedly called home. Quietly opening the door I sprinted straight towards my room, relieved that my dad was still downstairs. Quickly grabbing a book I sat on my bed, opening it at a random page. I heard his heavy stomps up the stairs, my heart was beating harder and faster in my chest, it felt as if it might suddenly leap out. I heard my door creak open and looked up at my dad, who walked towards me and without saying anything made me stand up by pulling my hair hard. I grit my teeth to stop myself from screaming in pain.

"Where have you been? You been sleeping around you slut?" He asked menacingly "I know you went out."

"No..no...I just went...to...get...some...food for the kitchen..." I stuttered. He immediately saw through my lie, slapping my cheek, which throbbed in pain He grinned, suddenly letting go of my hair and stumbling out my room. I cried myself to sleep. Where was Zayn? He was meant to be here, I need him and he left me.

**A/N Please review. I'm not really sure where to go next, what do you think? :) x**


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

**JESSPOV**

My body ached in pain as I got Charlie's breakfast ready, I changed really quickly and went out the house. Luckily he had no clue what day it was so didn't realise it was the school holidays where I would otherwise be stuck in that stupid little house. I went to the park, getting my sketchbook out and began sketching. It was one of the only things in my stupid little life that allowed me to stay sane.

"Wow, that's amazing..." I heard the familiar husky voice of Harry Styles say as he came to lay beside me, his curly brown hair touching my black hair.

"Thankyou, what are you doing here?" I asked. He shrugged, laying on his back, his sunglasses on.

"Trying to get a tan?" I joked. He sat up, his glasses falling off his nose as he observed me.

"Maybe," he said, grinning.

"I thought you were in a band, shouldn't you be doing...whatever it is you do?" I asked him as I began sketching his beautiful features as he lay back down.

"Hmmm...I was going to ask you to meet me here, but you were here already." He said, rather bashful.

"I see." I said. I jumped when he next spoke not realising how close his face was to mine, he had sat up to observe my drawing.

"That's amazing, I should introduce you to the boys, one of them loves drawing too," he said, his face right next to mine so I could smell his sweet minty breath.

"I've only shown one other person my drawings before." I said truthfully as he flipped through my sketchbook, his bright green eyes intensely tracing over the detail of my art.

"Must have been someone special then.." he said. I froze, he looked up, sensing my discomfort.

"He was." I said, purposely using the past tense.

"What happened? Sorry, I didn't mean to..." he started apologising.

"He's gone now." I interrupted him. His eyes met mine, they were soft as if he actually cared about me.

"So am I someone, special then...if you've shown me these," he asked, his eyes piercing mine.

"Well I didn't have much choice." I replied, trying to get rid of the tension between us and the sudden trustfulness I had on him. He looked down, his expression unreadable.

"Right..." he said awkwardly, I touched his hand and he looked up. I smiled genuinely at him, trying to tell him that it wasn't him, it was me.

"You're not like any girl I've met before..." he breathed, his face close to mine again.

"And I'm sure you've met plenty..." I said.

"You're not like anyone I've met," he said, correcting himself. His eyes moved from my eyes towards my lips.

"I've got to get back, I'll see you tomorrow?" he asked. I nodded, his lips pressed onto my cheek, making me blush. After another few hours, I slowly walked back, hiding my sketchbook in my cupboard with my few prized possessions, my guitar, ukelele and a box full of old photos of my mum, Zayn and me. The usual happened with my Dad, drunk out of his mind, or at least that what I hoped, because if he was sober that would just make everything worse. It wasn't that bad compared to some other nights at least. His eyes were full of hatred for his own daughter and I fully deserved it. Maybe if I had looked after her better, taken time of school to look after her properly, she wouldn't have died, died from cancer. I was fourteen. First everything had been fine, I had Zayn, Charlie mourned for my mum. Then Zayn left me, Charlie turned to drink and that was the moment. The moment my life ended.

**A/N ANY SUGGESTIONS TO THE STORYLINE WOULD REALLY BE APPRECIATED :) X**


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

**JESSPOV**

That week was almost one of the most perfect I have had in my life. Everyday, I came to the park and met with Harry who said he liked to watch me, draw and play my guitar or ukelele. Today was no different as I left the house early in the morning with my guitar, feeling the sun on my face. I found Harry in our usual spot and he smiled up at me. He looked nervous, but as perfect as ever, his bright green eyes piercing mine and his messy dark curly hair looking light in the sun.

"Can I borrow your guitar, I want to play you something that my bandmate helped me with," he said, I agreed, handing him one of my most prized possessions. He strummed a few chords uncertainly, let's just say he wasn't the best guitar player, but it was still sweet of him. My mouth dropped open, hearing his husky deep voice as he sang.

"Under the lights tonight  
You turned around, and you stole my heart  
With just one look, when I saw your face  
I fell in love  
It took a minute girl to steal my heart tonight (eh eh eh eh)  
With just one look, yeah (eh eh eh eh)  
Been waiting for a girl like you..."

He trailed off, his eyes soft as his face leant towards mine. But he reminded me so much of Zayn that I automatically pulled back.

"I'm sorry...I didn't mean to..." he trailed off.

"I've got to go..." I whispered, standing up. His hand reached up to touch my arm as if to stop me.

"Will I see you tomorrow?" he asked.

"Yeah," I said quietly, before taking off. The memories of Zayn singing to me were flooding back and I shook my head, trying to get rid of them. Before I could open the door, Charlie was there, looking furious, he grabbed my arm roughly, pulling me into the house.

"Where the hell have you been?" he screamed as I tried to block him out.

"Don't ignore me you little bitch," he shouted, alcohol on his breath as his fist lashed out towards my stomach and I gasped in pain.

"Sc..school..." I lied.

"You stupid girl, you think I don't know it's the holidays...what are you trying to do...get out of what you are meant to be doing?" he shouted again, and as I bent over from pain, he knocked me to the ground.

"That's where you belong," he smiled, enjoying the pain on my face.

"I'm sorry Charlie," I said without thinking.

"What did you just say?" he paused, and I realised I had called him _Charlie_ not _Dad._

"HOW DARE YOU. I AM YOUR FATHER NOT A STRANGER." He shouted.

"Well maybe if you acted like one I would call you it," I whispered, unable to stop the words coming from my mouth, he kicked me and dragged me along the floor by my hair, leaving me lying on the floor, he went to the pub as the tears fell from my face. I was beaten, broken and no one cared. I need you Zayn and you're still not here, already gone. Not caring about the broken best friend you left behind as you jet off into your stupid new life. I hate him.

**A/N REVIEW PLEASE YOU BEAUTIFUL PEOPLE :) I'LL GIVE YOU A SHOUTOUT :P X**


End file.
